


Courage

by AnaSennen



Series: Haikyuu Rare Pair Week 2020 [7]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alpha Shimizu Kiyoko, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Beta Sawamura Daichi, Beta Sugawara Koushi, DaiSugaKiyoAsa, F/M, Haikyuu!! Rare Pair Week 2020, M/M, Multi, Omega Azumane Asahi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-03
Updated: 2020-05-03
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:35:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 639
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23988220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnaSennen/pseuds/AnaSennen
Summary: For Haikyuu!! Rare Pair Week 2020Asahi was an omega afraid of confessing his true feelings but thanks to Kageyama he found love and happiness
Relationships: Azumane Asahi & Kageyama Tobio, Azumane Asahi/Sawamura Daichi/Shimizu Kiyoko/Sugawara Koushi
Series: Haikyuu Rare Pair Week 2020 [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1721131
Kudos: 36





	Courage

For Haikyuu!! Rare Pair Week 2020

Day 7: socks | dormitory | **alpha/beta/omega au**

**Sawamura Daichi x Sugawara Koushi x Shimizu Kiyoko x Azumane Asahi** ****

_"Courage"_

Asahi was born into a family of alphas and betas so everyone was surprised when he presented as an omega but still they stayed by his side and tried to help him whenever he needed. He hated it that they treated him as if he was glass and how his classmates made fun of him for looking like an alpha but presenting as an omega so it wasn't surprising that he become an anxious and pessimistic person.

It all changed when he become part of Karasuno's volleyball team were everyone accepted him as he was. He loved it there but during his second year he realized his feelings for the most famous and strong couple in Karasuno who were Daichi(Beta), Suga(Beta) and Kiyoko(Alpha) so his anxiety become worse but he decided to hide it. But he broke after losing against Dateko and being informed by his parents that they had arranged a good alpha for him, it was one of the kids that bullied him in middle school. He left the club and started ignoring everyone.

He thought that everything would continue like that until during his third year he was approached by members of the club to come back what made him change his decision was the newly joined omega that suffered the same as Asahi(but instead of being promised to an alpha he lost the only person that truly loved him) that decided to talk to him even after Asahi said no to hum and another new member of the club.

Kageyama become Asahi's safe place and person to talk when he needed the most like Asahi had become Kageyama's. They tried to be near each other every moment so that they could help each other whenever the other needed. It was thanks to Kageyama that Asahi finally understand that it was better to confess and be rejected instead of keeping his feelings for himself and suffering without knowing what could be their response.

Asahi confessed his love for Daichi, Suga and Kiyoko in their last day at Karasuno after the others left to prepare for the party the coach and Takeda had planned to say goodbye to the third years. He had been trembling, super anxious and nervous but he said it even if he couldn’t look in their eyes because everyone knew that the three of them were perfect together and loved each other. The response that Asahi received wasn’t what he was expecting because he expected one of them saying “Sorry Asahi but we don’t love you like that” not the three of them hugging him and saying that they had planned to confess to him at the party because they had fallen in love with their sweet and anxious ace. Asahi cried tears of happiness and at the party he hugged Kageyama and thanked him to which Kageyama smiled softly and said that he didn’t want Asahi to suffer like him and that if he needed anything to call him.

The four of them started living together when they started college(Asahi said to his parents that he already had people who he loved and that he didn’t want to be married to one of his bullies to which his parents let him be because they loved their son above anything) and two years later Kiyoko, being the only alpha, marked Asahi as theirs.

Of a million things that could happen Asahi was happy that this happened to him. Now, seven years later, he was married to the loves of his life and waiting for their first kid and also watching Kageyama getting married to the people he loved the most.


End file.
